creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game, movie and novel company founded by Somarinoa initially founded in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well. Original Games Dude Manbro series *Dude Manbro and the Macho Crusade *Dude Manbro and the Ultra Bodacious Babes of Boobulon Galactic Expanse Metaseries *GODex *Have You Got the Balls?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Invasion from the Macrocosm *Junker: Slow Orbit *S.C.U.M. O.F. The Earth *Shipwreck *Star Cleaner *Starcatch *Xrosroads Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Diakatan Online *Five Heroes *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon II *Legend of the Dragoon III *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 *Mega Somarinoa: Age of Restoration *Mega Somarinoa: Future Imperfect Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix Urth *Monster Space *Dangerous Wilds *Urth They Rise Series *They Rise *They Rise: Denali Deathmarch *They Rise: Ground Zero Seriesless Games *A Distant Howl *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus *Artist Fantasy *Battle Royale *Beetle *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released 2009) *Choice *DEMOlish *DFS: Dead Friend Society *Doctorate War *Fighter's Union *Four Paths *Gaygents *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Grown *Kevin Poacher, MD *Kid Spuid *Kill Jeff!! *Killer & Sass *Long Story *Mimickiller *Murder, She Wrote *Navigable Waters *No More Heroes *Oe Kaki: The Wacom of Fate *Penniless Knight *PUGET *Real Polite Gentlemen *Roguerage *Shitson! *Slicer's Debate *Spree *Stasis: Fettered *Teatime for Transients *Thrillseeker Killseeker *Troublesome Dicks *Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams *We Are All But Animals *Where Is Your God Now? *Wrestlevania Fan Games Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man Games listed in chronological order as opposed to alphabetical. *Mega Man Amalgamation *Mega Man Grand Tour *Wily Rejects series: **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 2 **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 3 *Mega Man: Project ANURA *Mega Man: Project CROAK *Mega Man Remix *Mega Man Invasion *Mega Man Pandemic *Mega Man K (Series) *Mega Man seX *Mega Man XZ *Mega Man Recoil *Megaman Tempo **Mega Man Tempo: Sanity's Affliction **Mega Man Tempo: Solution Temporary **Mega Man Tempo: Oppositional Juggernaut **Mega Man Tempo: Lazarus Mark **Mega Man Tempo: Contingent Thought **Mega Man Tempo: Falsified Identity **Mega Man Tempo: Dashed Reverie **Mega Man Tempo: Aberrant Uprising: **Mega Man Tempo: Transmogrified Amalgamation **Mega Man Tempo: End Game **Megaman Tempo Online Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire D3 Series Earth Defense Force *''Earth Defense Force: Cold Front'' *''Earth Defense Force: Omega'' Disney Series Mickey Mouse & Friends *''Out to Pasture Starring Goofy Insomniac Games Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Flagon: Ripto's Raging Alcoholism Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism **Silent Hill: Roback's Story **Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs **Silent Hill: Enforced Retirement *Silent Hill: Learn to Swim *Silent Hill: Not Alone Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa Series *Klonoa Dreamscapes Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *Hyrule Warriors Δ *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy *The Legend of Zelda: Monster League Pokémon *Pokémon Predator & Prey *Pornomon Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Bomberman *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Supermassive Series *Until Dawn: On That Night Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Another's Wonder *Bounty Hunter Convention *ComMONder *Dangerous Wilds *Darkness Hearts *DooM - Hell on Earth *Eternika Revital *Fight to the Fight *Flurry of Fists *Glover *Legacy of Kain: Cycle Neverending *Legends of the West *Live By The Sword *Mascot Kombat *Murder, She Wrote *Nes Adventure *Operation Amorph *Operation Aves *Operation Mollusca *Operation Primate *Operation Squamata *Operation Ungulate *Pong 2000 (Released 2000) *ReVOLT *Serious Nukem Hazard Rock *Sonic Bomberman *Starcraft *Synthwave Sanctuary *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant All-Out Attack! *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *The Best of Us *The Folklands *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Movies *Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) *Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) *Aurora Gorealis (Horror) *Balls of Holly (Transgender Holiday) *Cockblock (Semi-Adult Film) *Critters Gaiden: Chilled Desserts (Comedy-Horror) *Gummi Bears vs. Care Bears vs. Real Fucking Bears (High Adventure) *K2 The Movie: K2 vs. Killer Kobra *Kindergarten RoboCop *Night of the Mung Mutants (Raunchy Horror) *Night of the Shirts (Ultraviolent Horror) *Peter Jackson's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (High Adventure) *Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) *Qupqugiaq (Horror) *Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) *Santa Snaps (Slasher Thriller) *The Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) *The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) *Weedkiller (Horror) Blarney Stone series The "Blarney Stone" series is a spinoff of the movie ''A Fish Called Wanda, which quickly loses its way and forgets where its origins lay.'' *A Fish Called Blarney Stone *Romancing the Blarney Stone *The Jewel of the Green Mile *Crazy Twin Laser Death Puppies Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. *The Annelid *The Bear *The Scavenger *The Urchin Star Whores series A series of adult films parodying the Star Wars films. Possess more emphasis on story than most modern adult films in the industry. Laced with humor. *Jeddy Mind Tricks *Star Whores Episode 1: The Phantom Man Ass *Star Whores Episode 2: Attack of the Moans *Star Whores Episode 3: Revenge of the Stiff *Star Whores Episode 4: A Nude Hope *Star Whores Episode 5: The Empire Dykes Whack *Star Whores Episode 6: Return of the Jeddy Vampire Treasure Hunter series *Vampire Treasure Hunter *Succubus Electrician (Prequel) *Deep One Dentist (Sequel) Television *Joshua's Trailer Anime *StarGazer *The Out-Timers Books *How to Skirt Through Life On Only a Wing & a Prayer (Autobiography) *One Helluva Night! (Hentai Lemon) *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (Psychological Horror) *The Devil's Pacifism (Transgressive Fiction) *The Fleepy Adventures of Princess Sheeshamagak (Literary Nonsense Fairy Tale) *The Vuunega Chronicles Employees Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Needs Pictures